The end
by Oxyphyr
Summary: The epic quest is over. Now a new evil emerges, will our hero Spyro be able to stop him? He will find new alliances, uncover untold truths, and exprience loss. Rated M for some nasty bits.
1. The beggining of the end

Hi! I'm back with another story! This time it's about Spyro. I created Civilia, just as a side note. Well enjoy. Might add some nasty stuff in the future chapters so watch out.

**Chapter 1**

Spyro lands on the edge of a cliff and looks up into the sky. Cynder lands beside him and places her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think anyone knows we're alive?" Quietly wonders Cynder. Spyro shakes his head slightly, making sure he doesn't hit her. It had been such a short time since they both defeated Malefor and stopped the world from breaking into millions of pieces, well most of it. Now they have enough time to be together, alone. There's only one thing that un-nerves Spyro, the fact that Ignitus is dead. He'll never see him again, the only father he had ever known. Then Cynder purrs and he remembers what he still has and smiles.

"Wait, what happened too Sparx?" Asks Spyro.

Cynder takes her head off his shoulder and tilts it slightly in confusion, "Yeah, what did happen too him?"

Spyro looks off into the distance towards the temple and shrugs. Sparx, he had been with Spyro even before Cynder even knew he had ever existed. Sparx never really took too Cynder, he had always distrusted her. Where could he be?

* * *

"Hello!? Anyone here speak English!?" Yells Sparx as he flies through a random village in the middle of nowhere, "Anyone at all!?"

"Yes, I do, what do you want?" Asks an important looking squirrel creature.

"I'm just wondering where I am, the name's Sparx."

"You're in Civilia, around here, we don't need names."

Sparx raises an eye ridge and blurts out, "Huh? I've never heard of Civi-what-a before."

"It's Civilia, where are you from anyway?"

"The dragon temple in the mushroom forest." Just after saying this, Sparx realizes how stupid that sounds and hits himself in the forehead.

"Are you okay? You just said-"

"I know what I said...forget it, I'll find my own way home." Sparx turns around and begins to fly away when the voice behind him suddenly blurts something out that makes him spin back around, "What did you just say?"

"I said, do you mean Avalar? Because I know how to get there." Sparx nods and the squirrel thing points north. Sparx starts off immediately and forgets to wave goodbye too the weird creature who sits there scratching it's head.

* * *

Cynder is once again rubbing the side of her face against Spyro and purring while he tries to contemplate where they should go next.

"Can you please stop that? I'm trying to think." Says Spyro in a meaner tone than he meant to have. She looks into his eyes and frowns while lifting her head off his shoulder. Spyro can't stand seeing her sad and lightly licks Cynder's nose. She giggles at the tickling feeling and licks him back. Ever since she had declared her love for him, they couldn't be closer. This new feeling has completely changed Spyro's view on the world.

"What're you thinking about?" She asks nicely.

"Where we should go now, I'm at a loss." Spyro lifts one corner of his mouth and raises his eye ridges to show her. Cynder smiles and offers her own idea.

"What about the temple? Of course only until we can find another place to live. I'm sure the guardians wont mind." Spyro considers it but still thinks of all the other places that they could go with more privacy. If they went and lived at the temple, even for just a little while, there would be no chance of ever getting to be alone with Cynder for more then a minute, "Come on, I'm tired of flying around, as fun as it may be. I bet the guardians would understand if we wanted to have a room to our own and a little, ahem, private time." Spyro laughs at her attempt to suggest mating.

"You mean getting a room and having-"

"Yes, that." Cynder interrupts quickly, not wanting to hear the word for fear of blushing. It doesn't work and she winds up blushing anyway. Spyro grins and flutters his wings nervously.

"Well, if we are going to go too the temple, then we should leave now while the whole place is asleep." Spyro takes flight and looks down at Cynder who curiously examines his underside, "What's taking so long? And what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." She smiles innocently and follows Spyro into the cloudy sky. They both fly gracefully beside each other, wondering what will happen when they reach the temple. The guardians are sitting around the swirling green pool that they use to see the future when Spyro walks in.

"Good god! Praise the ancients! Spyro is alive!!" They all cheer and welcome him in. Cynder follows meekly behind him, avoiding the guardian's gazes as usual. Volteer looks over at Cynder and smiles. She notices him out of the corner of her eye and cautiously looks back at him. This makes Volteer decide to walk over and start a conversation.

"Are you okay? You look a little stressed or something."

Cynder smiles and shakes her head, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm completely fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, absolutely." She nods rapidly, trying to convince him as hard as she could.

"Because, you know, I could cheer you up."

"Ummm how?"

"You know...by assisting you." Volteer winks and flicks his tongue at her.

Cynder grins slyly and thinks for a few seconds. One side of her is thinking, you haven't had a release in three weeks! You need this! The other side is contradicting this thought, think about Spyro! You belong too him! What is Volteer gos too deep and takes away your virginity? Then what if Spyro finds out, what would he think? This is just a risk that she'll have to take. Cynder nods and follows Volteer into his room. Spyro doesn't notice her leave and continues explaining what happened.

"Then the ghosts of the ancients suddenly appear and drag Malefor into the ground."

"So, Ignitus is really dead." Says Cyril with a tremble.

"Yes. I'm sorry. He died in a noble way though. I'm sure he's somewhere better." Terrador and Cyril both look sadly into the pool and morn for their dead friend. Spyro looks around and wonders where Volteer and Cynder went. Then he hears a strange sound coming from down a hall, kind of like a low growl mixed with a girly squeal. He starts walking into the hall and breaks into a run at the sound of Cynder screaming. He reaches the room that the sound was emanating from and bursts inside. Cynder is lying on a bed with her legs spread apart and panting heavily, "What is going on here!?"

"Oh! Spyro! I just, um, I accidentally fell out of bed, nothing serious." Luckily for her, Volteer had left the room a few minutes ago and Spyro doesn't suspect a thing.

"Why are you exhausted?" He asks while examining her sweating body."

"Just a little shook up, I wasn't expecting the fall and it scared me quite a bit. Heh heh." Cynder struggles for the strength to lie and only winds up making a fool of herself.

Spyro shakes his head and smiles, "I belive you, don't worry."

Outside, Volteer was listening and sighs gratefully for Spyro's gullibility. That was close.


	2. The growth of love, and other things

**Chapter 2**

Spyro and Cynder are lying together lovingly at the front porch of the temple. Cynder nuzzles Spyro in the neck and purrs while Spyro listens peacefully to Cyril's story. Cyril had decided that on that day, in memory of Ignitus, he would re-tell an adventure that he had with him. This one was different from all the other stories he told though, in this one, Ignitus had saved Cyril's life, not the other way around. Cyril's voice drones on as Volteer and Terrador watch from the temple entrance. Volteer can't seem to get the smell of Cynder out of his mouth and has to keep it shut for fear of the others finding out what he did.

"My my, Volteer, you seem to be quite the silent one today. Is something troubling you?" Asks Terrador with a slight hint of a taunt.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing. Just have alot on my mind, that's all." Volteer tries his hardest to not breath directly towards Terrador, but it's no use.

"What is that I smell? Volteer my friend, have you been entertaining our young lady friend here?"

"No, why?"

"Because your breath smells like you just took a nose dive into a female dragon's private section. And there isn't another female for miles around! If you did, then don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

Volteer is relived by Terrador's generosity and hangs his head in shame, "Yes, I did."

Terrador laughs and smacks the ground with his huge tail, "You actually did!? Wow! Heh, let's hope you didn't de-virginize her before Spyro, then he would probably get pretty angry."

Spyro stands up and thanks Cyril for the story before heading off too bed. Cynder follows closely behind, sometimes nipping at his tail playfully. Cyril stands up and walks over to his friends at the temple entrance, "Did you two enjoy my epic?" The following two chuckles make Cyril frown, "What is so funny?"

"Volteer just 'assisted' Cynder a few moments ago, can't you smell it?" Terrador motions towards the embarrassed Volteer who shyly opens his jaws and breaths out.

"Oh god! What made you do such a shameful thing?" Asks Cyril while pulling his head back in a disgusted way.

"Maybe the fact that we haven't had a mate for over three hundred years? I'm lonely Cyril, I want someone to cuddle up to at night. Someone to share the same love that Spyro and Cynder do." Terrador is about to call him a wimp and laugh again, but looks inside himself and finds the same longing.

"Volteer has a point, we need a few girl dragons around this place anyway, look at it! It's a mess!" All three of them look around and laugh.

Then Cyril gets an idea, "How about we go looking? Spyro and Cynder need their quite time anyway." The other two nod and take flight while Cyril tells spyro where they plan on going. He catches up too them quickly and they all head towards the closest town.

"What's happening Spyro? Where are they going?" Asks Cynder during a rest from purring and rubbing her head against him.

"Just a little exercise, that's all. Now, we have our private time, what do you want to do with it?" Lies Spyro.

"Well...let's go to the top of the temple and look upon the sunset. Wouldn't it be romantic?" Cynder flutters her eyes. Spyro was actually hoping they could go inside and have some fun, but who knows, they could do it on the roof? That would be an experience.

"Okay, let's go before it becomes night time!" Spyro jumps into the air and flies too the top of the building with Cynder and they both curl around each other while looking out into the misty air, "You were right, this is quite romantic."

"Spyro?" Whispers Cynder.

"Yes Cynder?"

"I've said it, but I still haven't heard it from you. Do you love me?"

Spyro nods and smiles from ear too ear, "Yes Cynder, I love you." She wriggles all over at the sound of those three words and chirps quietly, "What's wrong? Are you cold?" Wonders Spyro while holding out his wing as to suggest her being wrapped by it for warmth. She is just about to decline, but the thought of Spyro's body so close to her's makes her say yes. Spyro covers her with his wing and moves up against her flank. He imeadiatly notices her rapid heart beat and grins evily.

"How much do you love me?"

"Cynder, you are my life, if you felt sad, I'd be sad, if you were happy, I'd be happy, if you died, I'd kill myself to join you. We are made for each other, and we shall always be together. " Spyro blushes and wonders if that was to much but every bit of doubt floods from his face as she brings his mouth up into a kiss. They lie there, embraced in perfect harmony, for three hours. Cynder is finally the first to pull away.

"Oh Spyro, that's the most wonderful thing you've ever said to me." Cynder touches Spyro's mandible with the tip of her bladed tail very lightly. He squirms from the tickling feeling and Cynder giggles as something long and hard brushes up against her body, "Wow!" She gasps.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I didn't really think you were that big!" Her eyes grow wide.

"Huh? Big?"

Noticing that he doesn't know what she means, Cynder blushes and tells him to forget about it, "It...was nothing. Forget it."

Spyro is still confused and can't help but keep wondering what she meant by that, "Want to go inside? The sun's gone."

"Yeah, I don't know how long your body will keep me warm." She winks and crawls out of his wings. Spyro stands up and follows her into their room in the temple. She lies on her back and invites him to her. Instead of taking the message, Spyro lies down next too her and falls asleep immediately. Cynder frowns and rolls over, disappointed that he didn't lie down on her. Eventually she falls asleep and the temple grows quiet.


	3. Latvia

Thank you for your supporting reviews. Remember, the more you review, the faster I type. This chapter has some definite lemons so watch out. Oh, and for anyone who didn't get the message, Volteer only licked Cynder down there, he didn't actually screw her.

**Chapter 3**

Terrador is the first to land, then Volteer and Cyril. Millions of people wander around in the streets, shopping, selling, working, or even just being there because they've got nothing else to do. Volteer is the first to spot something that looks like another dragon and dashes off into the crowd.

"What's with him?" Wonders Cyril.

"He must've seen one, let's keep looking." They both wander around for a while when Volteer runs out of the crowd towards them.

"She completely rejected me! I don't understand!?"

"Maybe you were to out-going." Offers Cyril. Volteer turns around and tries to find her again but can't see anything. Terrador sighs and slowly walks away, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back home, even if we find a female, what makes you so sure she'll like us? Oh man, I really wish we could go back to the time when a guy could just grab some random female and take her back to his cave. Those were the good times." Terrador shakes his head. The others all keep looking for a while before giving up and flying home. Just as they disappear over the dark horizon, a pure white dragon takes flight and follows them.

* * *

In the morning, Spyro wakes and sees Cynder standing in the middle of the room looking at the ceiling.

"Good morning, whatcha doin'?"

"Did you know that there was a hole in the roof?"

"What?" Spyro follows her gaze and doesn't see anything. While he tries to find the leak, Cynder sneaks up behind him. Just as Spyro looks back down to tell her that he doesn't see anything, she taps him on the shoulder. He yelps loudly and spins around while falling backwards.

"Ha ha ha ha, nervous much?" Taunts Cynder while she crawls on top of him.

"Well, you just suddenly tapped me on the shoulder while I was trying to concentrate on the ceiling. I was completely unaware and-"

"Do you ever stop making excuses?" Jokes Cynder, now lying on him, her chest plates rubbing on his. Spyro gulps and strangles a moan. Cynder smiles seductively and reaches down onto his sheath. Spyro gasps and bucks upward making Cynder only feel more confident. Just as she positions herself over him, Sparx flies in and loudly announces his arrival.

"Hey! I'm home!!"

"Shit! It's Sparx! Quick, cover yourself!" Blurts Cynder while throwing him a pillow. Spyro places it over his private just as Sparx buzzes into the room.

"Hey guys! What's up? Miss me?" Asks Sparx while exchanging glances between Spyro and Cynder, "What's wrong? You're both really quiet."

"Nothing, we're just really surprised." Lies Cynder.

"No...no something's up here. Were you two about to...you know...do it?" Both Spyro and Cynder start blurting out words trying everything to convince Sparx that they weren't but it doesn't work, "Yeah, you were. I'll just leave you two alone. Heh heh." As Sparx leaves, he bursts out laughing.

"Oh that little-"

"Careful Cynder. He may be an annoying little ass hole but he's my brother. If you try anything, I'll kill you."

"Who me? You wouldn't hurt me would you?" She grins hopefully but is scared as she is met by a cold hard glare from Spyro, "You're freaking me out! Stop it!"

"Sorry, I just want you to know that I'm not joking around." Spyro relaxes and kisses her muzzle. They both stand up and walk into the main hall to talk to Sparx. They find him sitting on the porch rail, humming to himself. Spyro walks over to him and humms in harmony. Sparx stops and turns towards him curiously.

"Uhhh...Spyro? What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to see if you felt left out or something."

"Pffff yeah, like I would want to be part of your little 'fun time'." Spyro laughs and shakes his head. Cynder hangs back and watches as Spyro slowly gains his brother's trust and friendship. The whole sight of them together, makes Cynder feel lonely. She never had any siblings so this family love thing doesn't make sense too her at all.

"Hey Cynder! What's wrong? You look sad." Asks Spyro after he has successfully cheered Sparx up.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Let's go find out what happened to the guardians, they've been gone for quite some time now."

Cynder begins to unfurl her wings when Spyro stops her, remembering what the guardians might actually be doing, "Wait, I'm sure they're fine, let's just go back inside and ummm...play a game or something." She stares at him curiously for a second but shrugs and turns around.

"Spyro, you're a terrible liar, but I do fancy beating you at a game of chess."

Spyro scoffs and trots to catch up with her, "You, beat me!? I promise you, that'll never happen!"

"Oh really. That's what you said last time." Cynder taunts him and laughs as he struggles to find something to say that would make a good come-back. He eventually does think of something, but decides he'd rather be back where he is, studying her swaying rear, then face to face with her in an argument.

* * *

Back with the Guardians, they are resting on a hill top, when suddenly, the same white dragon that had followed them from the market, lands directly in front of Volteer. The gasp from him makes the others turn and look at what had surprised their friend so greatly. The beautiful white dragon bows it's head and introduces itself too them.

"Greetings, my name is Latvia. I couldn't help but over-hear your predicament. I think I can help you."

All three of the guardians are awestruck and don't say anything, they just sit there and stare. This makes Latvia feels embarrassed and changes her cheeks from bright white to dark red. Terrador is the first to move. He walks up too her and lifts her head with his huge left paw.

"You don't have to bow too us, we aren't that great you know."

"What do you mean not that great? You are the legendary masters of the four elements! I'm very sorry about the flame one though, Ignitus was it?" They all nod, "Well I'd be honored to be your release." This breaks them all out of their trance and makes them smile greatly. Cyril whispers something too Volteer and Volteer chuckles.

"Why are you so easily offering yourself too us?" Asks Terrador.

"Yeah," Includes Volteer, "This all seems a bit suspicious."

"Well, I'm a lone beautiful female dragon in heat and no male husband to satisfy me. You three are also alone and wanting. Not to mention probably quite large down there." She smiles and sneaks a peek.

"I don't like to brag, but." Cyril puffs out his chest and grins proudly.

"I think I'll go with you first." Latvia motions for him to follow her and they disappear into the bushes.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well there it is. I wonder what will happen next! Is she good or bad!? Will we find out? That depends on if you wonderful readers review, so please do.


	4. The errand

Whew! Finnaly I'm done! That was exaughsting! I had to write fast because I only had a small time left on the computer. Don't you just hate it when you're trying to type and random people keep looking over your shoulder and asking what you're doing? Enough ranting, enjoy the story.

**Chapter 4**

Spyro roars in frustration while Cynder only giggles and shakes her head.

"You cheated somehow! I just know it! How could you defeat me! Arghh!" Spyro shoots a small flame and growls.

"You just suck, that's all." States Cynder happily.

"Raarghhh!!" Spyro hurls the chess board across the room and storms out of the room like a baby troll throwing a fit. Cynder calmly walks over to the tossed board game and picks it up in her mouth. She then places it in the corner along with a few others. From where she stands, Cynder can hear Spyro ranting to Sparx about how unfair the game was.

"I just don't get it Sparx, how could I lose?"

"Well this is just my guess, but, maybe you suck?" Cynder cringes as she hears another roar and the buzzing of tiny wings as Sparx tries to get away from Spyro. The only thing that she has ever not liked about Spyro, his short temper. Cynder walks over to her bed of pillows and lies down. Her mind is overfilled with hundreds of thoughts, all of them about Spyro. She smiles at the thought of his shape and slowly maneuvers her hand down her body and onto her crotch. A tingling feeling rushes through her.

"Damn you're sexy." Cynder whips her hand away from her lower region and straightens up, "No, don't get up! I'm sorry, it just came out." She finds Spyro at the doorway, examining her like a detective with a finger print.

"Will you join me?" Asks Cynder while opening her legs and inviting him with her hand. Spyro smiles at the sight of her slit, but remembers what he had promised his brother.

"Wait, hold that thought, and that position, I've got to run an errand for Sparx, it's compensation for his burned wing." Cynder looks at him sadly, but nods and flips over into a more comfortable position. Spyro turns around and takes a running start towards the balcony edge.

* * *

Cyril and Terrador wait around the fire as Volteer takes his turn, "I feel sorry for him, I hope our deposits don't get in Volteer's way." Jokes Terrador. Cyril struggles a laugh but is too busy enjoying the rush of blissfulness over taking him from the experience.

"Oh my god! That was freaking awesome!!" Shouts Volteer as he leaves the bushes. Latvia follows him with a not-so-happy expression. You see, Volteer never was very good at doing it. Latvia struggles as hard as she can, to not burst out laughing at how pathetic he was. There was one good part though, Volteer's electricity.

"So, are you all satisfied?" They nod, "Well then, if I am not needed anymore, I shall be on my way."

Terrador suddenly steps forward and stops her from leaving, "Come too the temple with us, please? We need a female adult around, not only for entertainment." Latvia smiles and considers it but shakes her head and tells them she has other business to attend to.

"Oh come on! We need help taking care of Spyro and Cynder. You probably don't have anything to do anyway." Urges Cyril. Latvia's eyes light up at the sound of Spyro's name. She suddenly becomes very eager to go. This makes Terrador suspicious, but he forgets it and just takes to the air.

* * *

Spyro lands in a shady market and takes a careful look around. Sparx said he needed a blomisian rib cutter, and a few bottles of liquid cement. Spyro has no idea why, but he'd do anything for his brother. After a very thorough examination of the surrounding area, Spyro heads off towards a tent marked blomisian wares.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any rib cutters in stock?"

The fat blob of a creature looks up at Spyro and grunts before handing him a strange bladed device, "Do ya want a bag wit thad?" His accent is hard for Spyro to understand, but he catches on and nods. The thing lifts the handle of the bag and places it around Spyro's neck like a necklace, before grabbing the coins out of his open paw. Now for the liquid cement. Spyro is half way to the shop when a gang of tough-looking red dragons lands right in Spyro's way.

"Now where do you think you're going? This is our turf, reds only."

"I only wish to buy something, now let me pass." Says Spyro, trying to be patient.

"It doesn't matter freak, you're still trespassing."

"Just let me pass and I promise you'll never see me again."

The leader shakes his head and hisses, "I aint' lettin nobody pass, not even an ugly little purple dragon like you. Now fook off before, I rip your throat out."

Spyro walks up to the head boss and moves his head up beside the leader's to whisper something into his ear hole, "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Oh yeah? Who are you punk? And why should I be scared?"

"Name's Spyro, and this is why you should be scared." He flicks his paw up and catches the other dragon in the jaw. The boss red gos flying a few feet through the air before crashing into a pile of junk. The other gang members all scatter into the shadows and Spyro smiles triumphantly. He is so busy being proud of himself, that he doesn't notice the reds regrouping into a larger gang, almost a small army.

"I'd be running now if I were you." Says one of the reds who now stand in Spyro's path. This time Spyro doesn't argue and flies away, defeated. Usually, he would've killed them all, but how would that look or the legendary purple dragon? The bag around Spyro's neck bangs against his chest plates and eventually angers him. Spyro rips it off his neck and just carries it in his paw. Hopefully Sparx doesn't really need the cement, because Spyro isn't planning on going back there anytime soon. Thinking about Sparx, makes him think about Cynder. Just the thought of her lying in bed, all curled around herself, combined with the cold air rushing between his legs, makes Spyro grow a bit. He looks down and smiles, Cynder is going to be real happy when he gets home.

* * *

Latvia and Cyril fly side by side as he recounts his adventures. She is obviously bored to death, but keeps a serious face as not wanting to offend the guardian. Terrador exclaims cheerfully when he spies the temple in the distance and speeds up. The other three speed up too and they get there in no-time. Cyril lands last and follows the rest of them into the main hall where Latvia excitedly runs around enjoying herself.

"This place is huge!"

"Yes, it is, now will you please settle down? You might accidentally run into something." Orders Terrador.

"Ok, ummm, where's Spyro's bedroom?"

"Down this hall and too the left, Cynder sleeps with him now so you can have her old room. It's located one door down from Spyro's."

"So, will I be able to sleep tonight?" Asks Latvia with a sly tone.

"What do you me-? Oh! Heh heh, yes, the walls in here are quite thick. Even if, perchance they were trying something that involved making a lot of noise, you wouldn't be able to hear them."

"Ok then, goodnight." And with that, she hurries down the hall towards her room.

**Author note:**

Well that was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it and are compelled to review again! Oh, and don't worry about reviewing multiple times, it doesn't matter to me. As you can see, the story is starting to have some more graphic parts in it, beware, it might suddenly have a burst of pr0nz! If you want to, you could suggest what should happen next, I'm open for new ideas. If you do suggest and want your name on here somewhere, just tell me and I'll be glad to give you recognition. Anyways, I hope you liked chapter 4, remember, reviews make my fingers move faster.


	5. Volteer's secret

Before I write this piece, I'm just going to say, this chapter will probably spark some anger in anybody who is a fan of Volteer, so watch out.

Chapter 5

Cynder is still sleeping when Spyro sneaks in the room. She hears his footsteps but doesn't open her eyes to see who it is. He curls up next too her and lightly touches her horns with his pointing claw, much like a man to a woman's hair. Cynder finally opens her eyes and smiles.

"You're back, what happened? You look exhausted."

"A bunch of stupid red dragons tried to fight me. I retreated, but only because I didn't want to hurt them."

Cynder rolls her eyes, "Yeah right. I bet you were scared."

"Not one bit!" Spyro shakes his head and puffs up his chest confidently but Cynder still doesn't believe him. She just gives him a look that says yeah right. Spyro gives in and admits that he was a little scared, but only because she forced him.

"Hello." Both Spyro and Cynder spin their heads around towards the new voice, "Oh, sorry, I just wanted to say hi. I'm Latvia, the guardians brought me here. Said they needed some help taking care of you two. If you want me to leave you alone-"

"No, it's ok. We weren't going to do anything anyway." Says Cynder. Spyro looks at her confused and them back at Latvia as she pads over to them, her huge paws making the ground tremble, "So, Latvia, why exactly are you here?"

"I was in the market, when I noticed the guardians talking in a big group near the center. My curiosity was sparked because I don't usually see three old dragons just standing around in the market unless something important was happening. So I moved closer to hear what they were talking about and found out they were searching for mates. The big yellow one noticed my sister and rushed off to talk to her while the other three kept searching. I wasn't sure if they were good or bad so I stayed a fair distance away. When the yellow guy returned sad, I knew that my sister had rejected him. That would mean he wasn't bad because she only went for the evil dragons." Latvia takes a long breath before continuing her story, taking care to not talk about the sex she had at the campfire. Cynder turns to Spyro after Latvia is done with an angry face.

"You told me that they were only out for a exercising flight! You lied!" Then she stands up and heads for the door. Spyro runs after her and tries to explain but Cynder doesn't listen. Latvia grins slyly before leaving the room and entering her own. She lies down on the bed that Terrador had found for her and closes her eyes. She had planned for this the whole time, hoping that it would be the first step towards breaking up Spyro and Cynder. The purple dragon gives up and heads for Volteer's room, hoping to gain some guidance. He finds the yellow dragon searching through an old book and whistling a tune that Spyro doesn't recognize. He looks up from his reading and stops whistling.

"Oh! Spyro! What's up?" Volteer quickly shuts the book and lies on top of it to hide the name.

"Mind if I ask what you're reading?"

"Yes, that's private."

"Ok. What I really came here for was to ask you why you brought Latvia back with you. Didn't you guys tell me you were just going to go screw some female and then come back? Cynder's angry at me now thanks to you."

"Did we say that? Oh. Well, sorry about the Cynder thing, I'm sure she'll calm down eventually." Volteer nods and impatiently sways his tail.

"What's with the tail? You anxious about something?"

"Huh? What? Oh, n-n-nothing. Just habit. Now are you done?"

"Not even close, what are you reading?" Asks Spyro while moving even closer to Volteer. The yellow guardian stares at him wearily before stepping off the now flattened book and directing his eyesight to the ground in shame.

"How to mate for dummies!? Volteer! I had no idea!" Spyro is about to burst out laughing, but stops when he sees Volteer's face. The guardian is practically crying. Spyro feels sorry for him and tries to think of some way that he could help him.

"Sniff, I was never taught by anyone, and whenever I try to learn by experience, the girl just laughs at me."

"I really wish I could help you, but I don't know how."

"How about leaving me to my reading, you wont tell anyone right?" Spyro nods, "Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight." As Spyro starts to leave, an idea jumps into his head, "Wait! What about Cynder!?"

"What about her?"

"She could help you! I wouldn't mind if it's for a good cause. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't either." Volteer's face lights up as millions of images of her slender body lying on a bed with her legs open rush into his head. Spyro watches uncomfortably as Volteer gets 'excited' and eagerly starts panting, "Woah man! Settle down! It's not like she's going to fuck you! She's only going to show you what goes where, I hope."

"I accept!" Exclaims Volteer, shutting his drooling mouth.

"Of course you do."

* * *

Cynder is still fuming about Spyro's little lie. She starts mumbling to herself when Sparx suddenly runs into her.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Apologizes Cynder.

"Like what? I've got time."

"Well Spyro for one. I just found out that he lied to me and I'm wondering if he's keeping any other secrets." Sparx places his hand underneath his chin in a thoughtful stance. The cool midnight air blows past Cynder's wings and makes her shiver. The only time she ever felt this cold before was when she had traveled to Dante's Freezer. That was when she was still evil. The horrible memories from that time still float around in her head, haunting her for all of eternity. The only times she is ever at peace, is when Spyro is next to her.

"I never knew Spyro could lie! He's never lied to me before, I think." Sparx scratches his head in a futile attempt to get any memory of Spyro lying out of his head by force.

"What in the world are you doing?" Wonders Cynder with a confused expression.

"What? Oh, you mean this?" Sparx motions to his hand and Cynder nods, "I'm scratching my head in deep thought, don't tell me you've never done that before."

"Nope, can't say that I have. Can you stop? It's creepy." Sparx nods and stops. Cynder thanks him and keeps walking. Sparx looks over his shoulder and snickers before buzzing of into the inner workings of the temple. She's standing at the balcony when Spyro and Volteer walk up behind her.

"Hey Cynder, ummm...I was wondering, if you're done being angry at me, if you could help out our friend Volteer here." Volteer smiles and waves hopefully.

"What kind of help?" Cynder smiles back and cocks her head slightly.

"He, uh, he doesn't know how to have sex." Cynder is about to start laughing when she's stopped by Spyro's serious eyes. Volteer nods and looks away, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Sure, I'll teach him."

"Really!?" Exclaims Volteer.

"Yeah! Consider it payment."

Spyro's ears twitch, "What do you mean by payment?" Both Cynder and Volteer look at each other, then Spyro, then back to each other again and start laughing. Spyro just stands there confused.

"So where are we going to, you know, do this?" Asks Volteer.

"Our room." Answers Cynder before turning towards the door, "Spyro will stand guard, wont you Spyro." He nods. They all walk into the temple and head for Cynder and Spyro's room.

**Author's note:**

Well that was chapter 5, I'm still open for any requests. Next chapter expect some expicitness. Will Cynder and Volteer go to far? Why is Spyro ok with Volteer staring at his girlfriends privates? Why was Sparx snickering evily on the balcony? All these questions are giving me lots of options! If you were wondering where the other guardians were the whole time, you will find out in the next chapter.


	6. The death of a comrade

Warning, chapter contains graphic content. Prepare to be surprised.

Chapter 6

Terrador wakes up in his room, the walls echoing his movements. He looks around and yawns. It's not morning so Terrador is confused about why he woke up. Standing, he reluctantly trudges to the doorway. Then a strange urge to check on Cyril forces itself into his head. The old green dragon starts to trot as the feeling gets worse and worse. Eventually Terrador reaches Cyril's room. The door creaks open and Terrador looks inside. He gasps and runs to his friend's limp, bloodied body.

"Wh-what happened to you?"

"It...it was..." Cyril's eyes roll up into his head as a thin cut appears in his forehead. Terrador doesn't believe his eyes as the top half of Cyril's head slides off! The once strong green dragon, starts crying for the loss of his blue friend.

"I swear on Ignitus's soul, (may he rest in peace), I will kill whoever did this to you!" Terrador lifts Cyril's body and carries him to the balcony where he takes to the air and flies in the direction of the nearest cemetery. The green guardian lands in front of the cremation building and walks inside, still carrying Cyril on his back.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Asks an old crippled mole-thing.

"It's Terrador, Cyril...sniff....is dead." Terrador can hardly bring himself to say the words.

"Wow! Another already!? The next thing yah know, you might be the one I'm burning and shoving in a pot." The mole thing laughs and drags Cyril off of Terrador and into the cremating room. He walks out and routinely flips the humongous switch that controls the fire.

"Now I wonder if Volteer is still alive."

"Why? D'you have some kind of murderer roaming throughout your temple?"

"Maybe." Then Terrador's mind flicks over to an image of Latvia. He grits his teeth and swears quietly, they never should've let her in. The suspense is to great now and Terrador can't wait any longer. He tells the mole-thing to just do the ceremony without him and flies towards the temple at high speed.

* * *

Spyro is standing on guard outside the room while Cynder is inside with Volteer, educating him. The purple dragon is starting to have second thoughts and begins nervously waging his tail. Meanwhile, in the room.

"So, where do we start? How about I have you try to identify my parts?"

"Sounds good." Confirms Volteer.

"Now, I'll turn around and you say the name of the part that you see, touching it to let me know which one you mean." Volteer nods, "Ok, let's begin." Cynder turns around and lifts her tail. Volteer immediately grows a few inches. He reaches out and presses his claw on the first thing he sees.

"Vagina."

Cynder hits him square in the head with her tail, "You idiot! That's my ass! No wonder the girls hate you! Wow, when you said that you needed help, I didn't think you needed it this much."

"Sorry, this is it, right?" Volteer moves his claw to a lower spot.

"Yes, sigh, that is right. Now, where is the clitoris? You should know this, you were playing with it just a little while ago." Volteer slides his finger into her opening and feels around until he comes to an irregular bump. Cynder shivers and groans a bit, "Oops, did I get it wrong again?"

"Nope....you got it." Volteer smiles and pulls his claw out. Cynder lets her front legs relax and the front of her body lowers to the ground, "Now, let's see how you mount." Volteer is large enough to not even have to climb onto her, he just steps over her and places his hard rod up against Cynder's tiny exit.

"Is this right?"

"Yes, you obviously have no problem with the basics, lets move onto the more, tricky stuff." Cynder gets out from underneath the bright yellow dragon and turns to face him, "I need you to show me how you thrust."

"What!!??"

"Just lift your front legs up onto this bar here and start humping air, I need to see how you do it."

"This is ridiculous." Volteer shakes his head and starts to back away.

"Look, I wont be able to help you if you don't do this. Besides, what've you got to lose?" Cynder looks at Volteer with a caring face and he can't help but agree with her.

"So I just lift my front legs onto this bar? And just start humping air?"

"Precisely." Volteer walks over to the bar that is attached to the wall and pushes up. His fore legs land on it and he gets comfortable. Then, with a burning blush, he begins to screw the air. Apparently he does it so wrong, that Cynder bursts out laughing, "You're getting it all wrong!! Ha ha ha ha! Here, let me get Spyro in here to show you how it's done. Spyro!!!" Spyro rushes in, sees Volteer, and starts laughing along with Cynder.

"Dude! That's...you're...I mean...Aughh, I can't even find the words to describe how wrong that is!"

"Spyro, my love, educate our friend here." Volteer hops off the bar and lowers it to Spyro's height. Spyro begins and Cynder's eyes widen. In fact, she's so impressed, that she starts to releases herself all over the ground. Volteer doesn't notice though, he's to busy studying Spyro.

"So that's how it's done!"

"Yep, I learned that from Flame, he taught me everything I know." Spyro spots the white liquid oozing from Cynder and smiles wide, "So, I can see Cynder enjoyed that."

"Huh, what? Oh." She covers herself and blushes. Volteer thanks them and walks out of the room, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone.

"I should clean that up."

Cynder lifts an eye ridge and asks, "What? Why? I was the one who made it."

"But I made you make it." Before Cynder can argue further, Spyro is already on the ground licking up her fluid. This only makes Cynder even more horny.

"Spyro? Take me." Spyro stops licking the ground and turns his attention towards her needy hole. Cynder moans and grabs him by the horns. Spyro makes extra sure to get every last bit before pushing her to the ground and kissing her neck, "Oh Spyro!" She wraps her tail around his and forces him down into her. Just as he is about to push against her Hymen, Terrador bursts into the room and yells at them to get into the main hall immediately.

"We'll continue this later." Assures Spyro while he gets off Cynder. They both rush into the large room that they use for meetings and sit down in their usual spots. Terrador is siting next to Volteer, who is next to Sparx. In front of everyone is Latvia.

"I didn't do it!"

**Author's note:**

So there you have it, the suspense! Did she do it, or did someone else? Volteer is finally educated in the ways of sex! Yay! Isn't it unfortunate that Spyro and Cynder got interrupted? That was the second time already! So anyway, review!


	7. Surprise!

Chapter 7

Latvia nervously ruffles her wings while Terrador talks to Spyro in private, "I hate to tell you this, but Cyril, is dead."

Spyro shakes his head, "No, no I don't believe you."

"It's true, I'm sorry." Terrador hangs his head sadly as Spyro stays in denial. The little purple dragon still doesn't believe him for a few minutes until he moves onto the second stage of loss, anger.

"Who did this! I'll rip them apart! Tell me!" Terrador motions towards Latvia and holds Spyro back as he tries to charge at her.

"Spyro, we still don't know if it really is her who did it, we need more evidence."

"What do you know so far?" Asks Spyro, still a little angry.

"Well, she was alone for quite a while, and she's still a stranger." Latvia slams her right paw on the ground and tells them to hurry up with the interrogation. Volteer glares at her and growls so fiercely that she can't help but shrink back and shut up.

"Well? Shouldn't we go check her room?" Wonders Spyro.

"What for?"

"She could have something in there that would prove her guilty, duh!" Spyro rolls his eyes and chuckles. Terrador turns to the hallway and motions for Volteer to follow him. Latvia waits until the guardians have left before standing up and moving over to Spyro, who welcomes her harshly, "All I'm going to say is, did you fucking do it?"

"I've told you all multiple times already, it wasn't me!"

"I wish I could believe you." Spyro turns away and sighs.

"And why not? Do you really not trust me enough? Am I really that suspicious?" Then Latvia does something that makes Cynder growl. She places her wing on Spyro's back and whispers something into his ear. Whatever she said, must've been encouraging, because Spyro's face suddenly lights up. Cynder's jealousy gets the best of her and she finds herself standing up and walking in their direction.

"Excuse me, what are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Spyro something to cheer him up." Explains Latvia.

"Fine, he looks happy enough, now, will you mind letting me speak to him?" Latvia nods, "Alone?"

"Oh! Sure, sure, I'll just be, heh, over there." She points to the spot where she was sitting before and quickly disappears from Cynder's sight.

"What is it?" Asks Spyro, studying her face.

"Nothing, no nothing's bothering me, I'm definitely not disturbed by how you and Latvia are getting a little to close." Spyro lifts an eye ridge and cocks his head to the left. At first he doesn't get it, but eventually he catches on and bursts out laughing.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No! Why would I be? That's preposterous." Then Cynder's cheeks start to glow red.

"Wow, did you find a thesaurus or something? I've never heard you use a word that large before."

Cynder smiles and shakes her head, "I don't really know where that came from. Sorry."

"It's ok, I like it when you use long words, it reminds me of something." Spyro grins slyly and waits for Cynder to get his little suggestive joke. She laughs and the red disappears from her cheeks. Latvia watches from her spot and frowns, this isn't how her plan was supposed to go. She never counted on Cyril dying. This only complicates things.

* * *

Terrador is the first to enter Latvia's room. He looks around and doesn't see a single suspicious thing. In fact, the whole place is even cleaner then it was before she moved in. Volteer walks around and laughs, "Wow! I've never seen anything so clean before! This place is immaculate!"

"Yes, she did a good job."

"We need her to clean the rest of the temple!" Volteer stops walking in circles and looks at Terrador, "Right? Wouldn't that be great!?" Terrador doesn't say anything, he's to busy thinking. Latvia's bed is perfectly placed in the right order, the red pillows lined up from largest to smallest. All the walls are a bright yellow, the colour that they are supposed to be. Latvia had been up all night, dusting all of the furniture with her tail. The place glows with tidiness and hard work.

"There isn't any sign that she did anything bad, let's go back." Orders Terrador. The guardians walk out of the spotless room and head back to the central hall where they find Cynder and Spyro lying next to each other and Latvia watching them, "Good news Latvia, we couldn't find anything wrong with your room." She stands up and laughs victoriously.

"I told you! I didn't do it! Now you have to believe me!"

"Yes, but the killer is still in here somewhere." Says Volteer. Spyro stands up and asks him how he knows that the murderer hasn't fled, "I don't, I'm just guessing. Why would they run if they could kill Cyril?" Cynder crawls towards Latvia and stops right next to her. The white dragon looks down at her and smirks.

"I still don't trust you." Growls Cynder.

"And you have full reason not to." Latvia points her nose in the air and tries to seem proud of herself but Cyder can see the hints of fear in her eyes.

"The killer assassinated him in his sleep. I think you and Volteer need to hide somewhere for a while." Says Spyro.

"Wouldn't that be cowardly?" Asks Terrador. Spyro shakes his head and tells the two remaining guardians to go. Through all of this, Sparx just stays quiet and watches from the sidelines. There is a certain omniscient glow to his face, like he's up to something really bad. After everyone has left the room, the guardians to a secret hiding place in the back of the temple, and Spyro with Cynder and Latvia to his room, Sparx comes out of the dark. His face has grown old and deprived of light. His eyes are now a eeriegreen and have no pupils what-so-ever. Sparx starts to chuckle maniacally at the stupidity of the dragons, they didn't even think for a second that it would be him.

"Soon my plan will be complete! No one can stop me!!" The voice comes from Sparx's mouth, but it isn't his. The voice is that of something dark, and utterly evil. He zips down the long hallway that leads towards the hiding guardians, laughing all the way like he had been possessed by a demon straight from hell itself. Spyro lies in front of the bedroom door, confident that if anything were to attack, he'd be able to fend them off. Meanwhile, Cynder and Latvia sit on opposite sides of the room. The dark dragoness glares at Latvia with a hatred she only ever showed to her enemies.

"Really, why do you hate me so much?" Asks Latvia.

"I-I don't really know. In fact, now that you ask me, I don't have any reason to despise you. Yet, something inside me makes me want to kill you."

"Well that's a wonderful thought." Both of them laugh and move closer.

"I guess I'm a bit jealous, I've seen the way Spyro looks at you, and you to him."

Latvia chuckles, "Don't worry, I don't care about Spyro."

"Then why are you so happy to be near him all of the time? And what did you say to him back there?" Cynder moves closer and so does Latvia.

"I didn't say anything important, just a random couple of words to make him feel better." They move even closer.

"So why are you so happy to see him?" They are so close now, that Cynder begins to feel uncomfortable.

"Because you are always there next to him." Latvia's eyelids flutter and her face glows red.

"I don't understand." Cynder starts to back away, scared of what she might be implying.

Latvia chuckles softly, "Cynder...I love you."

**Author's note:**

Now I bet some of you are probably going, "WTF!!??" And this is most likely the best response to what just happened. The next chapter might take a while because I have to think of what she'll do next. Any help would be appreciated. You know, what do you want Cynder to say? Just tell me in a review or a PM and I'll consider it.


	8. Pure smut

Thank you to The Chaotic Queen of Madness and her husband Victor Thorne for the idea of Cynder's reaction and the following events. Oh, and be sure to check out her majesty's Truth or Dare, it's rated M and is not in script form.

Chapter 8

"What?" Cynder cleans out her ear with her finger and leans in closer to Latvia, not sure that she heard her right, "Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, I just...can't keep it inside me any longer." After saying this, Latvia quickly regrets not being able to keep her mouth shut, because when she looks at Cynder's expression, her heart skips a beat.

"Y-you actually...I mean, you, well, you're a girl!" Suddenly Cynder isn't so surprised anymore. Latvia had always been a little odd, even from the very beginning.

"Yeah but, ever since I first saw you and Spyro flying over my house, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Am I messed up or something? Is there something wrong with me?" Latvia shyly turns away and continues to blush furiously. Cynder looks at her with pity, not hate anymore, only pity. Now that she thinks about it, Cynder finds Latvia a little attractive too. In fact, she finds herself not being able to pry her eyes from the white dragon's slender body, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you are so beautiful." Cynder gasps and doesn't believe what she's saying.

"Huh? You...you think I'm beautiful?" Latvia suddenly becomes very hopeful.

"Yes, your body is just so, sexy." Now Cynder is covering her mouth with her wing and hitting herself in the head thinking _what the fuck are you doing!? _Latvia giggles at the compliment and confidently turns back towards Cynder who still covers her mouth.

"You know, I'm not sure that Spyro can hear us. Do you want to....you know....play with each other?" Latvia's eye ridge bobs up and down, showing that she means what she said in a suggestive way. Cynder looks around her cautiously even though it's obvious that no one's in the room with them. She turns around so that her rear is facing the white dragon and relaxes her forward leg muscles. Then she lifts her tail and motions for Latvia to come closer.

"You first." Says Cynder seductively.

"Wow, I never thought that it would be this easy." The older dragoness slowly walks towards Cynder's exposed rear and wonders if it's a trap. She carefully reaches into Cynder's hole with her pointing and middle claw. Then she spreads them apart and opens Cynder wide.

"Oh god! That feels so good!!" Cynder grips the rug with her talons so hard that a few rips appear. The white dragon smiles and lowers her head so that it is at the same level as Cynder's opening. Then she slowly lets her tongue roll out of her mouth and fall delicately on the rim of Cynder's pussy. Cynder moans even louder then before and starts spurting out flame to keep her lust in check, "Careful, I still want to be fresh for Spyro." Informs the black dragoness.

"Don't worry, I wont go to deep." Latvia begins massaging Cynder's insides with her tongue, making her climb ever steadily towards her peak. Cynder becomes impatient and wonders if there's any way to make herself cum faster. She asks Latvia and the older dragon respond by placing the tip of her claw on the little opening at the base of Cynder's tail.

"How's that supposed to help?" She asks wearily between gasps.

"I don't really know, it's really quite wonderful though." Cynder looks back at Latvia's face to see if she's being sincere. Somehow she can't tell from the sly grin that the white dragon has.

"Fine, I'll give it a try." Cynder braces herself as Latvia shoves her finger up Cynder's ass. The black dragoness sceams in pain but doesn't run or try to fight back, in fact, she tells Latvia to push farther! The white dragon's face lights up as her life-long dream comes true, she finally gets to fuck Cynder! Then, just as Cynder is about to release onto Latvia's tongue, Spyro opens the door and peeks inside. At first he doesn't believe what he's seeing, he hits his head a few times and closes his eyes for a few minutes before looking inside again. The two female dragons are still going at it. Spyro feels sad at first, and a little disapointed that Cynder would cheat on him. Then he feels a little something growing between his legs. Spyro immediately grabs it and starts jacking off. After the first three strokes, Spyro realizes he can't balance like this and falls forward.

Latvia pulls her finger out of Cynder's ass and sucks her tongue back in, "Oh my god! Spyro! We were just um, we were-"

"It's ok Latvia, looks like Spyro was enjoying himself as much as we were." Interrupts Cynder who's eyes are glued to Spyro's member. Latvia follows her gaze and smiles as she sees the size of it.

"Wow, Spyro you are very well equipped." Compliments Latvia slyly as she walks away from Cynder and towards Spyro, "Would you like to join us?"

"I don't know, you are a little large yourself, but in a different way." Spyro examines Latvia's tremendous body and shiver at the thought of humiliating himself trying to mount her.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Agrees Latvia as she compares herself to the smaller dragons in her mind, "I mean, how could we do it?"

"I've got an idea." Both Spyro and Latvia turn towards Cynder who has a smug grin on her face.

* * *

Sparx throws the doors open to the secret hiding spot and buzzes inside. The guardians turn and look at him, surprised by the expression on his face, "Sparx? Are you ok?" Asks Terrador.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing wrong here! I'm just popping in to tell you that you're all going to die."

"What!?" Exclaims both of the dragons at once.

"Prepare to feel pain like you've never felt it before." Sparx starts hovering towards them. The two guardians look at each other, then back at Sparx and start laughing.

"What's a firefly going to do to a dragon?"

Sparx holds up a strange looking alien device and points it at the laughing dragons, "This." He fires the gun and it captures them in a metal net.

"Let us out! You don't know what you're doing! Sparx! What's wrong with you?" Sparx grabs the other end of the net and starts dragging them down the hallway with in-human strength, "HELP!!!"

**Author's note:**

Well that was chapter 8, review and tell me what you think about it. I'm currently wondering how they're going to three way, tell me your ideas. And remember to check out the Truth or Dare story thing, take it from me, it's really good.


	9. The end of the end

Again, another chapter infulenced by the queen. Prepare for a surprise ending!

Chapter 9

"So, what's your idea?" Asks Latvia who grows ever more eager as she stares at Spyro's thing. The purple dragon grows uncomfortable and positions his legs so that it's out of sight.

"Well you will lie on the ground." The huge dragon lies down and spreads her legs. Spyro moans slightly as his length grows even more from the sight, "Now I'll lick you while Spyro screws me from the back." Spyro's eyes light up, finally he'll be able to get it on with Cynder. The black dragoness doesn't even have to lower her head to get at Latvia's opening. She just shoves her snout inside and starts flicking her tongue around rapidly. Latvia screams and grabs onto Cynder's head, shoving her even deeper inside. Spyro can't help it anymore, he rushes up behind Cynder and mounts her. Then, with incredible force, he shoves into her, "Oh fuck!" Screams Cynder.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Asks Spyro, about to pull out.

"No! Just keep going." Orders Cynder, wrapping her tail around him to keep him from leaving her. Spyro smiles and rams into her again. This time he meets no resistance and decides to go all the way. The purple dragon begins to fuck his female friend so hard that she starts to cry tears of joy and pain. Latvia cranes her neck over Cynder and kisses Spyro, causing him to pound even harder. The older female's mouth is so big, that she practically engulfs Spyro's head with her mouth.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" Wonder's Cynder.

Latvia pulls away from Spyro and answers, "Nothing....nothing at all." She smiles at Spyro who is in a daze. Suddenly Latvia climaxes into Cynder's mouth and slowly crawls away from the happy couple. She smiles and exits the room through the front door. Spyro and Cynder keep at it, neither one wanting to release and end their wonderful time. It all ends with Spyro first, his cumming activates Cynder and together they share loves most gracious gift.

"Cynder?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

The guardians are tied to the wall and Sparx buzzes past them slowly, examining their body's for weak points, "Why are you doing this Sparx?" Asks Terrador, who is fully scared shit-less.

Sparx just laughs, "You've asked me that about a hundred times already, I'm still not going to tell you." The little yellow bug then picks up a welding torch and lights it.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that!?"

"Uh uh uh, it'll spoil the surprise." Sparx laughs and walks into the other room, still holding the torch. The two guardians struggle against the wires that hold them in place, "There's no point in doing that! Trust me, you don't want to die tired!" Yells Sparx from the other room.

"Terrador, what do you think has happened to Sparx?" Asks Volteer.

"I don't know friend, I just don't know." Sparx returns holding a strange looking cutting tool.

"This will hopefully be able to cut through your scales" He turns it on and smiles cruelly. Then the evil bug lowers the cutting tool onto Terrador's left leg. The green guardian screams in agony and squirms with all his strength. Eventually the limb falls off and Sparx picks it up.

"**You fucking bastard!!!"** Yells Volteer.

"Yeah well he doesn't need the thing where he's going anyway." Saprx retorts. Then he hurls the dragon's leg into a bucket with a few other things. Sparx sharpens the blade a bit before sawing off the other leg. He throws that one in the bucket as well. The insane insect continues onto the remaining limbs, placing each one in the same bucket, "You don't know how much these will sell for! You know, you guys are making my day." Terrador spits in his face, "See, now that is not something you do to the one holding the buzz-saw." He then plunges the tool into Terrador's face, causing blood and brains to go flying all over the room. Volteer screams and writhes at his bindings.

"I will fucking rip you apart!!"

"I don't think so." Then, just as Sparx is about to cut off Volteer's body parts as well, Latvia walks in.

"Hey Sparx, how's it- What the hell!?" She looks at the weapon that Sparx is holding, then at Terrador's dead body. latvia screams and runs down the hallway, Sparx hot on her trail. She busts into Spyro's room and tells them to get up just as Sparx follows her in.

"I was hopping that it wouldn't come to this." Sparx holds up the net-gun and fires it at the three. Bang!!

* * *

They all wake up tied to the wall like Terrador and Volteer, except Volteer is gone and Terrador is dead. Cynder starts swearing at Sparx and he slaps her till she's quiet, "Spyro, I love you as a brother, you were the only person who ever mattered to me. But now, I...I can't control myself. I'm sorry."

"Sparx! I know you're still in there! Please! Don't do this!" Pleads Spyro.

"I can't stop myself, I'll not sell your body parts but that's it. I'm afraid this thing wont let me do anything else." Sparx shakes his head and hugs Spyro, "Goodbye brother." Sparx hurls the cutting device onto Spyro's neck and his head comes off, clean and quick.

**"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"** Screams Cynder. The black dragon gives in to her evil side and grows into her old dark self, breaking the bonds.

"That's impossible!" Exclaims Sparx.

**"You will pay for this!!" **She throws herself at Sparx who holds the weapon up in defense. They collide and the tool stabs right through Cynder's heart. Sparx is flattened. Latvia looks around and cries.

* * *

Three hours later, Volteer walks into the room and unties Latvia.

"You...you're still alive! Oh god! Thank you! Save the explanation for later!" They run out onto the balcony and embrace with a kiss. The two dragons lift off and fly into the distance, and both live happily ever after.

* * *

"Dad! That story sucked!!" Exclaims Drone.

"Hey! I thought it was beautiful." Contradicts Drakko.

"That's because you're a poof." Taunts Drone.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend!"

"So what!?"

"Boys! Settle down!" Orders Drane. The two brothers stop fighting and look up at their father, "Now, you two go to bed, I've got another story for you tomorrow."

"Yay!" They chime. Both of them dash off into the halls towards their rooms. Schonheit walks into the room and sits down next to Drane. They rub against each other and purr.

**Author's note:**

So how'd you like it? That's the end of the end, review please. And if you could, maybe suggest the next story I write? That would be very helpful. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
